


Mafia Boss meet Nursery Sensei Sidestories

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, sidestories, super ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Sidestories from my main story Mafia Boss meet Nursery Sensei, it doesn't follow the timeline from the main, the stories just randomly appear. Other characters will have their story here too.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 13





	Mafia Boss meet Nursery Sensei Sidestories

**Author's Note:**

> So my first sidestory went like more than 3k words, sorry, but I hope that you will enjoy this! Thank you so much!!! 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASAHI NAYUTA, KING OF THE WORLD!!!

Nayuta went out from his room, he just woke up and need his morning coffee, he took out his phone to see messages and he smiled as he saw one from Ren. 

_Good morning, Nayuta-kun! I hope you sleep well last night. Oh, I will pick up Haruka-kun today, he said that he want to go to that toy store. Excited to spend time with him._

_I’ll see you after that. I love you! -Ren_

After reading it, he type his message too. _Good morning, Ren. Hope you both enjoy it. I love you more. -Nayuta._ “And sent.” He said as he push the send button. He put his phone back to his pocket and went to the kitchen to get his coffee when he saw Kenta. 

“Here’s your coffee. I feel that you will woke up at this time.” Kenta said as he give Nayuta his cup of coffee. “Nanahoshi picked up Haruka-kun earlier. I will wake you up but then Nanahoshi said that you may need to rest.” 

“That’s fine, he texted me about that.” Nayuta said and continue to take a sip on his coffee as he sat down on one of the sofas. He then look around and said, “Why it is so quiet here?” 

Suddenly, the door flung open showing Yuto running towards him, “NAYUTA!!” He yelled. 

“Now it’s not quiet anymore...” Nayuta commented. Yuto went to him catching his breath. “What happen, Yuto?” Nayuta asked him 

“Ren and Haruka...” Yuto started as he try to catch his breath. 

“What’s with them?” Nayuta asked again and he start to feel something is not right. 

“Someone took them! There are lots of men and they took Ren and Haruka to a van. I have Banri followed them and I immediately went to you.” Yuto explained upon hearing this Nayuta’s eye went wide and he stood up spilling the coffee he is drinking. 

“What?! I’ll kill those bastard, let’s go Yuto, we need to save them. Satozuka ready the others and follow us.” Nayuta ordered and he stormed out of the room Yuto following him. 

“Understood.” Kenta answered and he dialed his phone. “Be ready.” He said to the other person on the line. 

Yuto and Nayuta went to the car, Yuto insist to drive and they started to follow the path Yuto said the van took. 

Yuto’s phone rang showing Banri’s name, he answered it and put it on speaker. “Banri, where are you?” Yuto asked while Nayuta is listening and unable to relax on his seat. 

“We are in a fort now, I m seeing a big yacht and they took the two there. I’ll go ahead and follow the.” Banri said on the other line. 

“No, Banri, wait-“ Yuto said but was stop when someone talk on the other line. 

“Who are you?” “An intruder, take him.” They heard some running, and Banri saying shit, and then the call drop. 

“Banri! Banri!” Yuto yelled as he continue to drive. 

“Shit! Yuto, faster!” Nayuta said which Yuto follow and speed up the car. _Ren, Haruka. Wait for me I’ll save you both._ Nayuta thought forming a fist on his hand. 

Nayuta and Yuto arrived at the fort, hiding on the cargo ships, they notice few men standing in front of a yacht. Slowly, they went there. “We need to get close there and see if Ren and Haruka are in there.” Nayuta said to Yuto, Yuto nodded with this, they carefully went close, but they didn’t notice the other men in the area. “Intruders!” The man shouted, and they run to where Nayuta and Yuto is. 

“Shit, Nayuta!” Yuto shouted but two men got a hold of him same with Nayuta, they bring the two close to the yacht. 

“Hmm, it seems that Asahi Nayuta wants to join the fun too. Well, your brother and lover are in there, why don’t you join them.” The man with a black mask said. 

“Don’t you dare touch Haruka and Ren.” Nayuta warned the man. “Put the blindfold on the two!” The man ordered the others, and put the blindfold to Nayuta and Yuto, after that they dragged the two inside the yacht. Nayuta can feel someone is with them in the room where the men brought him and Yuto. 

“Nayuta, are you still there?” Nayuta heard Yuto call out to him but cannot see where he is due to this blindfold. “Yeah.” Nayuta answered, they felt that the yacht move and drove away. 

After half an hour of staying at their place as Nayuta cannot move since he is worried that Ren and Haruka will be in danger if he do, a man hold his arms and have him stand up. 

“Hey, where are we now?!” Nayuta heard Yuto asked, but he didn’t get a response. Nayuta felt that they get off from the yacht, after that, he felt sands as he walk, which make Nayuta curious, _Are we in a fucking beach?_ Nayuta thought. After that the man stop walking so Nayuta stop as well, and then he felt that the man remove his hand. And then, someone went close to him, he smelled the scent of this person, and Nayuta remember this scent, well he is familiar with this scent now, a calming scent. Nayuta felt this person went behind him and remove the blindfold. After the blindfold was removed, Nayuta opened his eyes, and he was greeted with confettis and all the familiar peopen in front of him. 

“Ready...” Yuto said who is now beside Wataru. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” All the people in that place shouted. Nayuta was shocked and didn’t know what to do, until he felt a pat on his shoulder, he turn to look and Ren greeted him with a smile, that familiar scent really is from Ren. “Happy Birthday, Nayuta-kun!” Ren greeted him once again. “Ren...” Nayuta said. 

“Niisan!” Nayuta turn to look at Haruka running towards him, “Happy bithday!” Haruka greeted him. Nayuta just look at every people in the area. Ren and Haruka are there, Yuto, his lover Wataru, his buddy Banri, Rio, Kenta, Reon, Ryo, Miyuki, all the friends of Haruka, even Ren’s parents Felix and Tomoru. 

“What the hell is happening here?” Nayuta started as he didn’t know what is exactly is happening. “I thought Ren and Haruka got kidnap?” 

“Sorry, Nayuta-kun, there is no kidnapping or anything, we plan to surprise you for your birthday.” Ren explained to him. 

“Yuto-niisan planned this!” Haruka said. Nayuta look at Yuto who has a grin on his face, Nayuta gave him a death glare. 

“Let’s go Nayuta-kun, let’s celebrate your birthday!” Ren said and started to drag Nayuta to the place where the others are and also the food. Nayuta didn’t expect that he will be able to celebrate his birthday like this, with so many people around him, before Yuto and Rio and Haruka are the one who mostly dragged him to celebrate. But now, more people are added in his life, and Ren is the most important person added in his life this year. 

Ren have Nayuta seated in a table at front, facing everyone. “Have a seat here, Nayuta-kun. It is your day so we will serve you everything.” Ren said to him, one by one the food came to Nayuta’s table. 

“Rio-niisan and Miyuki-san cooked all of those, Niisan!” Haruka happily said to Nayuta. “So eat it all!” He added. Nayuta patted Haruka’s head and smiled at him, “Of course, Haruka.” Nayuta answered him. 

Ren and Haruka join in Nayuta’s table eating the food prepared by Rio and Miyuki. Everyone also started to eat. After they are all done eating, the next one is giving the presents to Nayuta. 

The first one to give presents are the students of Ren. “Here, Haruka’s Niisan!” Futa said to him when giving the presents wrap in red. “Open it! Open it!” All the kids ordered Nayuta. “Open it, Nayuta-kun, they said that they choose the gift thinking about you.” Ren said to Nayuta. Nayuta opened the gift and what was inside is a white cat with a grumpy face stuff toy, Nayuta take a look on it for like 10 seconds. 

“They really look alike!” Shu said and the other kids agree with this. Ren is trying to stop laughing from this. Nayuta then take a look on the kids, the look on their eyes is telling him that they really innocently choose the gift and thinking that it will make him happy. “Well, thank you for this.” Nayuta thanked them even though he doesn’t know why they think that he look like this cat stuff toy. 

The next one to present the gifts are Kenta, Ryo, Reon and Miyuki. Kenta give Nayuta a cup of coffee. Nayuta look at it, same with Ren and Haruka. “You can drink it, Nayuta.” Kenta offered. Nayuta get the cup and took a sip, it tasted different from the coffee he is drinking. “We got you the most expensive coffee, you can drink that one from now on for one year.” Kenta explained. 

“Oh, that’s good!” Ren said, “I think you mentioned about it, Nayuta-kun!” He added. “Yeah, I remember tasting it one time.” Nayuta said as he took another sip on the coffee. “Well, you will have it now everyday.” Miyuki said. Nayuta look at the four, the four men he trusted to help with the mafia thing he have. 

The next one to give the present is Ren’s parents, Felix and Tomoru, they gave him a box, when Nayuta opened it, it is a set of yunomi, a japanese teacup. “Oh that’s a good quality one!” Ren said as he take a look on the gift. “Of course, Ren-chan, I choose it myself!” Felix proudly said, “I hope you like it, Nayuta.” Tomoru said to Nayuta, “Thank you for this.” Nayuta thanked them. 

“We can drink together some time and have a talked over this, Nayuta.” Felix told Nayuta. “Well, I don’t usually drink-” 

“Did you say something, Nayuta-kun?” Felix said with a hint of warning to Nayuta. “Yes, let’s drink tea some time.” Nayuta just agree with him. Felix smiled at him. 

The next one is Rio, he gave Nayuta his gift and when Nayuta opened it, it is an album of a certain band. “You said you like their music so I got you a copy of that.” Rio explained to Nayuta. Nayuta take a look at it, “Yeah, I like this type of music.” Nayuta said and he just take a look and nodded on Rio, Rio understand that Nayuta thanked him. 

Then, Yuto and Wataru came next, “Nayuta!” Yuto called out. “Yuto, you knew about this one, I was ready to take down th people who tried to take Ren and Haruka but it was all made up.” Nayuta complained to Yuto. 

“Sorry, sorry, but Ren and Haruka agree to my plan. Man, your look with a blindfold earlier, I am trying so hard not to laugh.” Yuto told Nayuta, Nayuta give him another death glare. “Yuu, enough with that.” Wataru stop him. 

“Well, Asahi-san, here is the present we have for you.” Wataru gave Nayuta the gift and Yuto whispered to him, “Open it later, and wear it together with Ren.” Nayuta look at Yuto confused. “Yuu! It is just a pajama, well a couple one.” Wataru explained, and he dragged Yuto out before Nayuta will kill him. 

Haruka is the next one who gave Nayuta his gift, “Niisan, here is my present!” Haruka gave Nayuta a small gift, and when he open it, it is a red and blue bracelet combined together. “Sensei, help me choose that gift, Niisan! I hope you like it and wear it all the time.” Haruka said to Nayuta, Nayuta immediately out the bracelet on his wrist, “Thank you, Haruka, I will treasure this.” Nayuta said to Haruka, and Haruka hug him. 

Nayuta then turn to Ren. “So what do you have for me?” Nayuta asked him. Ren look down first and said, “Well, I’ll give it later.” Nayuta just look at Ren, _Is he being shy now?_

The party continues, they ate lots of food, have some games for the kids. Since they are staying here in this resort Nayuta own, they have the rooms prepared for them too. When the night comes, Ren and Wataru got the kids ready to sleep, Banri help them too as he knows how to handle kids too. Felix, Tomoru, Kenta, Ryo, Miyuki and Reon are having some drinking session. Nayuta, Yuto and Rio are at the balcony looking at the sea and chatting. 

“All the kids are sleeping now.” Wataru said as he, Ren and Banri went to where Nayuta, Yuto and Rio are. Wataru went beside Yuto and Ren next to Nayuta. 

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked Nayuta, Nayuta took Ren’s hand first, “Nothing, just some old tales.” Nayuta answered him, as he rub Ren’s hand. 

The four just look at how Nayuta and Ren look at each other, Yuto look at Wataru and nodded, Banri and Rio nodded as well. 

“Well, why don’t you two went to your room and take some rest.” Yuto suggested to them which cause Nayuta and Ren to turn and look at them. “We can take it from here.” Banri also added. 

“Are you sure?” Ren confirmed them. All four of them nodded. “Nayuta, just take Ren and go to your room, I know that you need to rest, it was a busy day for both of you.” Rio said to them. 

“Okay.” Nayuta agree and dragged Ren going to their room. 

“Goodnight!” Ren said to them. “Good night!” Wataru and Banri answered. “And enjoy, hehehe.” Yuto whispered. “Yuu!” Wataru stopped him. Yuto just hugged Wataru after that. 

Rio and Banri just look at the two and then, they look at each other, “Well, what should we do right now, it seems Yuto and Wataru are in their own world too.” Banri asked Rio. 

“I am trying this new sweets I want to make for Haruka, you can be the taste tester for me.” Rio suggested. “Oh, let’s go, let’s go!” Banri agree and the two went to the kitchen leaving Yuto and Wataru. 

Nayuta and Ren arrived at their room, after they went inside, Nayuta turn the lights on. 

“Oh, it’s a great room!” Ren commented looking and walking around the room. “Well, this is my room on this resort.” Nayuta explained. Ren suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong, Ren?” Nayuta asked him. 

“Ahm, Nayuta-kun, can you close your eyes, and don’t open them until I say so?” Ren requested to Nayuta. “Why?” Nayuta asked and seated on the bed. “Just follow me! Ahm, don’t you dare open your eyes!” Ren ordered him. “Alright.” Nayuta just went with it and closed his eyes. He heard some rustle and movements, after few minutes it stop. 

“Na-Nayuta-kun, you can open your eyes now.” Nayuta heard Ren and follow it, when he opened his eyes, he was welcomed with something he can’t believe Ren would do. Ren is wearing a white big buttoned shirt that reach above his knee, no pants, and a red ribbon tied on his head. Ren’s eye are tightly shut with his hands folded on each other. 

“Ren, who, what, why...” Nayuta didn’t know what to ask, he was shocked with what he is seeing right now, well, he is happy but he didn’t expect Ren would do this. 

Ren opened his eyes, “Ha-happy birthday, Nayuta-kun! Here’s your present!” Ren said as he open his arms. Nayuta’s mouth and eyes went wide, _gift? Ren’s my gift?_ Nayuta thought. 

“Is Yuto the one who told you to do this?” Nayuta asked Ren, Ren just nodded showing how red Ren is right now. Nayuta closed his eyes, _Yuto, I don’t know if I will kill you or thanked you._

“Nayuta-kun, you don’t like this?” Ren asked him, Nayuta immediately look to Ren and grabbed his shoulder, “I LIKE IT! Thank you for the gift!” Nayuta said to Ren. Ren hugged him, burying his face on Nayuta’s shoulder. “I’m glad, I’m so embarrassed, and thinking that you might not like this.” Ren said to him. 

“Everything about you, and what would you do, I love them all, Ren.” Nayuta said to Ren. Ren went to look at Nayuta, their eyes lock on each other. Nayuta them caress Ren’s cheek, “I love you so much, Ren. You are the best gift I have today.” Ren blushed, and touch Nayuta’s hand, “I love you too, Nayuta-kun!” 

Nayuta then took Ren’s lips and kissed him passionately. He hugged Ren tight, putting his other hand on Ren’s waist pulling him close to him, and his other hand holding Ren’s face as he deepened the kiss. Nayuta pull out from the kiss and whispered, “Can I take this gift now?” 

“You need to remove the ribbon first.” Ren said to him as he try to catch his breath from the kiss. “Nope, the ribbon is cute, I will keep them on.” Nayuta said before he lifted Ren and put him on the bed. 

“Eh, Nayuta-kun..” Ren said as Nayuta lay him down. “Let me fully enjoy you, Ren.” Nayuta said before he took Ren’s lips again, Ren didn’t protest anymore as he was being carried away by Nayuta and started to feel the pleasure. Slowly, they took each other’s clothes, well Ren’s ribbon still on his head. Nayuta continue to kiss Ren, his hand tracking every inch of Ren’s body. He kisses Ren’s lips then went to his cheek, and then, his neck. Both of them felt the pleasure of each other touch. As Nayuta finally connect to Ren, they hugged each other tightly. 

“I love you, Ren.” Nayuta whispered to Ren once again, Ren just look at him with full of love, “I love you too, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said, and they continue to what they are doing, making love with each other. 

Nayuta is so happy to have Ren is his life, he wishes that they will continue to love each other, and Ren be beside him as always until he gets old, he will never stop loving Ren. This is the best birthday of his life, spending it with the people you love and care.


End file.
